The Switch: スイッチ
by ClaireDatAngelz
Summary: Something strange has happened to Usui and Misaki!
1. Chapter 1: 転向

**Writer's comments:**

**Hello~ Welcome to my fan fiction! A/N: Author's Note. Let's Start!**

* * *

The Switch: スイッチ

Chapter 1: 転向

- Present -

The blonde-haired, green-eyed male teenager woke up with a yawn, tottered to the toilet and looked at the mirror lazily.

He pinched himself.

And again, and again.

He was shocked for an unknown reason.

The brunette, brown-eyed female teenager woke up, tottered to the toilet, spotted him and pinched herself.

And again, and again.

"Usui?" The male questioned.

"Misaki?" The female questioned.

"Shit." They replied in unison.

- A Few Days Before -

The same female teenager woke up, as her handphone's ringtone had rung in her ears for what seemed hours.

She picked up the phone and glanced at it, it wrote: Baka Takami: Answer/Ignore.

She lazily pressed 'Answer' and placed it next her ear.

"Rise and shine! I'm outside your house now! I'm gonna fetch you to work today, remember Misaki?" Usui asked her, giggling at the same time.

She turned off her phone immediately and got off from the bed.

She changed her clothes, grabbed her luggage bag and ran out of the door.

"Hi," Usui waved at Misaki.

She rolled her eyes and walked into his car.

[ In The Car ]

There was an awful silence in the car until she noticed that he was taking wrong turns.

And again, and again.

He glanced at her repeatedly.

'Is he purposely doing that?' She asked herself.

"Er... Usui, where are you taking me to?" She questioned him, confused.

"To go for a holiday." He replied briefly.

"**WHAT? ARE YOU KIDNAPPING ME? BAKA!**" She screamed at him, almost making him go deaf.

He answered,"I'm not kidnapping you, I'm just-"

"**BANG!**" The car hit the tree with a loud sound.**  
**

- Present -

"Baka, why the hell did you kidnap me?" He asked her.

She asked, "Why do you think that I was kidnapping you?"

He scanned the toilet and asked,"Where the hell are we?"

She instructed in an irritated tone,"Misaki, please stop saying 'the hell' could you?"

He laughed and rejoined,"No, Baka."

"See? You're not using it anymore." She told him.

"So what?" He asked her.

Where are they exactly? Stay tuned to find out~

- TBC -


	2. Chapter 2: 時間

**Writer's comments:**

**Welcome back to my fan fiction! I'll be updating this story maybe the following week? I'm really sorry. Just because of my exams. RAWR. Anyway, let's continue! Reviews are much appreciated for my improvement. 楽しむ! **

* * *

Chapter 2: 時間

Meanwhile, they were still wondering where they were.

Usui bellowed at Misaki,"**WHERE THE HELL ARE WE BAKA?**"

She shrugged her shoulders and replied briefly,"Dunno."

He glanced at the watch.

His hearth was in his mouth, and he stammered,"It is... Years... Before we left..."

"**WHAT?**" She screamed in terror.

Meanwhile, they looked around.

They walked out of the toilet and heard a little girl whispering,"Mum, I hear people at the toilet."

A woman with a familiar voice answered,"Let's go check."

The mother and daughter stood in front of them, and they recognized where they were immediately.

He whispered to the mother,"Madam Ayuzawa, we're here to check on your security of your house and it seems-"

She interrupted,"That the windows are not locked."

He pointed at the windows which were coincidentally open and nodded.

They informed in unison,"We'll get going now!"

They ran out of the door in hurry and he spotted a blonde, little boy walking on the streets, alone.

He questioned her,"Who's that emo little boy?"

She replied,"Me."

He shouted accidentally,"**WHAT?**"

The little boy turned around to them and he had pure green eyes, just like him.

He walked forward and patted the little boy on the head.

She pulled him away and whispered into his ears,"Stop it."

"Why?" He questioned curiously.

"Logic. If you do something to the younger us, it may change our future, don't you get it? Where's your logic?" She answered, making him go,"Ohhhhh."

They walked to a nearby fast food restaurant swiftly.

[ Fast Food Restaurant ]

Now, they spotted a boy which was really plump and maybe even fat.

She pointed to the boy and asked sarcastically,"Now who's that fat boy?"

He rolled his eyes and replied in an irritated tone,"Shinati Hinata."

She almost choked on her saliva and whispered,"That's him when he was young?"

In their minds, Shintai's appearence in the present and in the past had a major difference.

Their said in unison,"Wow."

How can they get back? Stay tuned to find out~

- TBC -


	3. Chapter 3: 提示に戻って

**Writer's comments:**

**Welcome back to my fan fiction! It is going to end real soon and I'm going to have a one-shot Maid Sama fan fiction after this~ Reviews are much appreciated for my improvement. 楽しむ! **

* * *

Chapter 3: 提示に戻って

He glanced at her and asked,"Have you had anything strange lately?"

She answered,"Maybe, I spotted a book that read 'Do Not Open Or You Will Travel In Time'."

...

He screamed,"**BAKA! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU FIND IT?**"

She replied,"The library."

Then, they ran there in lightning speed.

"What's the freaking title?" He questioned in anger.

"Er... Time Travel?" She replied.

He whispered,"Baka reads Time Travel. What is this logic?"

He found the book immediately and started to read it.

He questioned her,"What's the time now, Baka?"

She answered irritatedly,"5.59pm"

"Shit," He rejoined.

He pulled her hand tightly and ran in the same direction, where the car crashed.

At the tree, he took out the book again and opened it.

- Present -

They woke up and she screamed,"**BAKA?**"

He replied,"Yes?"

They looked around, discovered they were in the car, but outside her home.

He asked,"Hey Misaki, do you like me?"

She shouted,"**WHAT THE HELL-**"

He pulled her towards him and kissed her lips.

She pushed herself away and asked,"What the hell Baka?"

They got out of the car and her mum walked out of the house.

"What's the noise about?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing," They answered in unison.

They walked off in different directions and soon after, Misaki was at Maid Latte, starting to work.

"Welcome home, Master," She greeted happily.

He stood before her and she rolled her eyes.

All of this was like before, familiar to her, but she felt strange.

- A Few Days later -

He walked to her doorstep and said,"Misaki, open the door."

Her mum opened it and asked angrily,"What did you do to my daughter?"

He struck his shoulders and replied,"Nothing."

He barged inside and whispered,"What a twist."

- The End -

* * *

A/N: The ending is up to your imagination~ Anyway, thank you for your continuous support! I'll be starting on a one-shot fan fiction now~ Hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
